Revelaciones de amor
by Selene-Weasley
Summary: Han pasado algunos años desde la caída de Voldemort y la salida de Hogwarts, Hermione y Ron siguen igual, pero aparecera alguien que cambiara todo


Habían pasado alrededor de 3 años desde que Harry Potter había vencido a Lord Voldemort y había librado al mundo mágico de sus crueldades, sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunos fieles mortífagos libres que juraron venganza contra Potter, como lo llamaban.

En ese mismo periodo de tiempo, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron eran aurores y Hermione trabajaba en algo sobre arreglos entre asuntos mágicos y muggles.

Harry se mudo a la madriguera con la familia Weasley, también lo hizo Hermione, pues su trabajo le impedía vivir con sus padres. Ambos insistieron en ayudar con los gastos de la madriguera, además de los constantes arreglos que se le habían venido haciendo desde hacia un buen tiempo.

La familia Weasley estaba muy bien, todos tenían un trabajo y eran muy unidos, Percy había vuelto y todo estaba en orden.

Un día, Hermione recibió una llamada de su madre.

- Hermione, querida, tu madre esta al teléfono -le aviso la señora Weasley.

Gracias, señora Weasley -dijo Hermione, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

En aquel momento llegaba Ron a donde se encontraba Hermione hablando.

- De acuerdo, iré por ella -dijo Hermione, se despidió y colgó.

- ¿Quien hablaba por el feletono? - preguntó Ron.

- Teléfono, Ron, lleva tanto tiempo aquí y aun olvidas como se llama -dijo Hermione con algo de incredulidad - y era mi madre.

- Esta bien, ya entendí -contesto Ron -. Ahora que lo pienso, no es común que tu madre hable aquí, ¿pasa algo malo?

- No, es solo que saldrán por un tiempo y viene de visita una prima, ellos no podrán recibirla en casa, por lo que me piden que la reciba aquí, ahora mismo voy a hablar con la señora Weasley -dijo Hermione.

- No creo que mi madre tenga algún problema con ello, ¿cuando llega? -pregunto Ron

- Pasado mañana, yo iré por ella cuando llegue -dijo Hermione - ahora, iré a hablar con tu mamá - y se fue en busca de la señora Weasley.

Ron se dirigió al sofá y se sentó. Poco después llego Harry y se fue a sentar también.

- Hola, Harry, ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó Ron.

- Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí tu solo? –le preguntó Harry.

- Ah, nada, solo que… no hay nada que hacer –contestó Ron.

- Hola, Harry –se escuchó detrás de él.

- Hola, Hermione, no te había visto en todo el día – dijo Harry.

- Bueno, he estado ocupada –dijo Hermione sentándose también.

- Que novedad –susurro Ron para que Hermione no pudiera oírlo.

Hermione volvió la mirada hacia Ron, quien se sobresalto un poco al pensar que lo había escuchado.

- Ya hable con tu mamá y me dijo que no había problema con lo de mi prima –dijo Hermione.

- Te dije que mamá no tendría problema con ello –dijo Ron y Hermione lo miro como si odiara tener que darle la razón.

- ¿Tu prima? ¿Qué prima? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad al no saber lo que pasaba.

- Lo que pasa es que hace un rato mi madre me aviso que una prima mía vendrá de visita –dijo Hermione -. Creo que pediré unas vacaciones en mi trabajo para poder pasar tiempo con mi prima, no tome las anteriores cuando me las ofrecieron porque me gusta mucho mi trabajo, pero las tomare ahora porque mi prima es como mi hermana, hace tiempo que no la veo y quiero pasar el tiempo que este aquí con ella, durara solo un mes aquí.

- Pues creo que es bueno que tomes un descanso, por el motivo que sea –dijo Harry.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y llegó el día de la llegada de la prima de Hermione, pero Ron parecía no recordarlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Hermione? Has estado de arriba para abajo –dijo Ron.

- ¡Estoy arreglando todo, Ron! –gritaba Hermione -¡El tiempo se acaba! ¡Ya casi es hora de ir por mi prima! ¿O lo olvidaste? –preguntó Hermione.

- Eh… claro que no –mintió Ron, ya que se le había olvidado por completo.

Después se alejo de donde se encontraba Hermione y fue con Harry que solo observaba.

- Vaya, a pesar de los años Hermione sigue siendo igual –dijo Ron.

- ¿A que te refieres? –preguntó Harry algo divertido.

- A que así se ponía cuando íbamos a hacer exámenes en Hogwarts, mejor ni te le acerques – advirtió Ron.

- No lo haré, no tendremos tiempo porque la tu mamá me pidió que la ayudáramos a arreglar todo para la llegada de la prima de Hermione –dijo Harry.

Bien, tendremos que hacerlo o mamá se pondrá furiosa –dijo Ron.

Ambos fueron a ayudar a la señora Weasley mientras Hermione salía de la casa para ir por su prima.

Hacia un bonito día, así que decidieron hacer la comida en el jardín, acomodaron las mesas y arreglaron todo.

Faltaba muy poco para que llegaran Hermione y su prima, así que empezaron a servir la comida en las mesas, era un gran banquete. Todos estaban arreglando los últimos detalles cuando llego Hermione con su prima. La chica se veía muy nerviosa y algo asustada por convivir con tanta gente que no conocía.

- Bueno, creo que todos están aquí –dijo Hermione -. Así, ya estando todos reunidos, les presento a mi prima, su nombre es Bonnie.

- Bienvenida, querida –dijo la señora Weasley dándole un abrazo a Bonnie -, todos esperamos que estés muy cómoda mientras estés aquí.

- Gracias –contestó Bonnie débilmente.

Bonnie era algo delgada, alta, pero solo un poco mas que Hermione, de pelo largo y castaño, pero lacio, no rizado como Hermione y tenia ojos azules.

- Tomemos asiento y empecemos a comer o todo se enfriará –dijo amablemente el señor Weasley.

Bonnie se sentó entre Ginny y Hermione, y Ron y Harry después de ésta última.

- Hola, soy Ginny –saludó amablemente a Bonnie -. Me alegra mucho conocerte.

- Gracias, espero no molestar –dijo Bonnie.

- Claro que no, además me alegra que otra chica viva aquí, espero que nos llevemos muy bien –dijo Ginny.

- Me alegra que se simpaticen, pasaras buen tiempo aquí así que es un avance –dijo Hermione.

De pronto, cientos de luces aparecieron en el jardín, de muchos colores que deletreaban "bienvenida".

- Creemos –dijo Fred.

- Que seria bueno –prosiguió George.

- Que conozcas a toda la familia –dijeron ambos.

Bonnie sonreía ampliamente.

- Creo que la más indicada para esto es Hermione, ya que es su familiar –dijo el señor Weasley.

- Eh… bueno… -balbuceó Hermione -. Él es el señor Weasley, la señora Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron y Harry.

Bonnie asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que no lo olvidaría.

- Charlie y Bill llegaran en un par de días, pero solo de visita, viven en otro lugar –dijo la señora Weasley.

La comida terminó y todos ayudaban a recoger para dejar todo en orden.

- No, querida, no te molestes, acabas de llegar y debes estar cansada –dijo la señora Weasley amablemente a Bonnie -. Hermione dile a Bonnie donde será su habitación, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

- Pero, yo cause esto, de verdad quisiera ayudar –insistió Bonnie.

- Tú tranquila, no tardaremos nada –contestó la señora Weasley.

Hermione llevó a Bonnie a la habitación donde dormiría.

- ¿Qué te parece la madriguera? –preguntó Hermione.

- Es muy linda y acogedora, además todos son muy amables –contestó Bonnie.

- Bueno, ya acabamos con tu equipaje, bajemos –dijo Hermione.

Ambas chicas bajaron, ya todo estaba recogido y en orden. Todos ocuparon la sala y empezaron a platicar.

- Bonnie, cuéntanos de ti –dijo Percy educadamente.

- Pues… -balbuceó Bonnie -. Vengo de Italia, ahí nací y ahí vivo, pero también he pasado mucho tiempo aquí en Inglaterra; soy aurora; y pues, Hermione y yo somos muy unidas ya que ninguna de las dos tenemos hermanos.

- ¡Vaya, eres aurora! –exclamó Ron.

Llegó la noche, todos platicaban alegremente, pero se hacia tarde.

- Ya es algo tarde, vamos todos a dormir –dijo la señora Weasley.

Hermione, Ginny y Bonnie compartirían la misma habitación, que era bastante grande y cabían perfectamente sin estar apretadas.

Todos dormían, aparentemente. Bonnie permanecía despierta, tal vez por la emoción o nervios de estar en un nuevo lugar, o quizá simplemente era que no tenía sueño.

Salió de la habitación, recorrió la casa, llevando su varita con el encantamiento lumos y finalmente llegó al jardín. Se sentó y contemplaba la luna.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –preguntó la voz de un chico detrás de ella.

Era Ron, frotándose los ojos, como si acabara de despertar de un largo sueño.

- Bueno, no podía dormir, ¿tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Bonnie.

- Bajé por agua y escuche pasos, entonces vi que estabas aquí –contestó Ron -. ¿Vas a quedarte?

- Si, creo que estaré un poco más aquí –contestó Bonnie.

Ron se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó en el pasto a un lado de Bonnie.

- Pensé que regresaría a la cama –dijo Bonnie.

- No sería correcto dejarte aquí sola, además eres nuestra invitada –dijo Ron.

- Gracias –dijo Bonnie.

En aquel momento, una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Bonnie. Era blanca con hermosas alas plateadas que brillaban con la luz de la luna.

- ¿Es tuya? –preguntó Ron.

- Si, se llama Horus –contestó Bonnie -. ¿Qué mascota tienes tú?

- También tengo una lechuza, pero es muy pequeña –contestó Ron.

- Creo recordarla, se llama Pig, ¿no es así? –dijo Bonnie.

- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó con curiosidad Ron.

- Creo que olvidas que soy prima de Hermione, se más cosas de las que crees –dijo Bonnie.

- Si, tienes razón –dijo Ron.

- Me ha contado mucho de ti y de Harry, ya quería conocerlos a ambos –dijo Bonnie.

- Ella no habla mucho de su familia, tanto trabajo la mantiene muy ocupada –dijo Ron.

- Si, por eso teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos –dijo Bonnie -. Saldremos a pasear mañana, para recordar como es todo después de que tenía tanto sin visitar Inglaterra, tú y Harry podrían venir también, ¿Qué opinas?

- Creo que podremos ir –contestó Ron -. Como aurora debes saber que no estamos muy ocupados después de la derrota de Voldemort, así que no veo ningún problema.

- Muy bien, regresemos adentro, debe ser muy tarde –dijo bonnie.

Ambos se levantaron, Horus emprendió el vuelo y ellos regresaron al interior de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Ron y Bonnie fueron los últimos en levantarse, Hermione y

Harry fueron a despertarlos para el desayuno.

- Bonnie, el desayuno esta listo –dijo Hermione amablemente.

Bonnie se levanto lentamente de la cama frotándose los ojos.

- Lo siento, ¿es muy tarde? –preguntó Bonnie.

- No, no es tan tarde –respondió Hermione -, pero no es común que lo hagas, ¿algún motivo?

- Bueno, ayer no podía dormir y salí al jardín, me entretuve platicando con Ron y se nos hizo tarde –balbuceó Bonnie.

- ¿Con Ron? –preguntó Hermione muy extrañada.

- Si, ¿Qué tiene de raro? –preguntó Bonnie.

- Tú sabes que lo tiene, te he dicho que Ron es muy flojo y que es muy difícil despertarlo y que en la noche se ponga a platicar contigo es muy pero muy raro, no fuiste a despertarlo, ¿o si? – dijo Hermione.

- Claro que no, es que él bajo por agua, me vio y no quise ser grosero dejándome sola –explicó Bonnie.

- Esta bien, no tengo porque cuestionarte, bajemos a desayunar –dijo Hermione seria.

Mientras tanto, Harry luchaba para despertar a Ron.

- Vamos, Ron, es hora de bajar a desayunar –insistió Harry tirando de las cobijas de Ron.

- Solo un poco más –decía Ron sin abrir los ojos.

Harry empezó a jalarlo y lo sacó de la cama, así que Ron no tuvo más alternativa más que levantarse.

- Esta bien, esta bien, ya voy –dijo Ron.

- Levantarte es cada día más difícil – dijo Harry sonriendo.

- No es para tanto –dijo Ron -. Además tuve menos tiempo que tu para dormir.

- ¿Ah si? Pues que yo recuerde, los dos llegamos a dormir a la misma hora –dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

- Si, pero luego baje por agua, me encontré a Bonnie y no quise ser grosero dejándola sola –explicó Ron.

- Vaya, no es muy común en ti que platiques con una chica –dijo Harry sorprendido.

- Ya, ya, mejor bajemos a desayunar –dijo Ron y ambos bajaron.

Bonnie y Hermione ya estaban ahí y en cuanto llegaron Harry y Ron todos empezaron a desayunar.

- ¿Pasaste buena noche, Bonnie? – preguntó dulcemente la señora Weasley.

- Si, gracias –respondió Bonnie.

Terminaron de desayunar y Hermione y Bonnie se preparaban para salir de paseo. Al ver esto, Ron recordó la invitación de Bonnie para salir con ellas.

- Harry, acabo de recordar que Bonnie nos invitó para salir con ella y Hermione hoy –dijo Ron -. ¿Iremos?

- Si, nos servirá para distraernos – contestó Harry.

En la habitación arreglaban todo para su salida.

- Eh… Hermione –empezó a decir Bonnie.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione.

- Lo que pasa es… que le dije a Ron que él y Harry podían acompañarnos, no te molesta, ¿o si? –dijo Bonnie.

- Claro que no, tú eres la que va a recordar viejos tiempos, puedes invitar a quien tu quieras, además son mis amigos, no podría molestarme por eso –dijo Hermione.

- Gracias –contestó Bonnie -, será mejor que bajemos para tener un poco más de tiempo.

Hermione asintió y ambas bajaron. Abajo las esperaban Ron y Harry. Ya estando todos juntos salieron. Saliendo se encontraron a los gemelos.

- Hola a todos –saludaron los gemelos -, ¿A dónde van?

- Vamos a pasear, para que Bonnie recuerde y conozca lugares –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no van a visitarnos a Sortilegios Weasley? –preguntó Fred.

- Bonnie ya conoce el callejón Diagon –contestó Hermione.

- No importa, vamos para allá, hace mucho que no voy –dijo Bonnie.

- Y si lo piensas, nosotros también tenemos mucho tiempo sin ir por allá –dijo Harry.

- Esta bien, vamos, ¿Cómo nos vamos? –preguntó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no utilizamos la aparición? –sugirió Ron.

- Es una buena idea, hermanito –dijo George en tono algo burlón.

- Bien, nos veremos ahí –dijo Hermione.

Uno a uno fueron desapareciendo. Hermione quedo de verse con Bonnie en otro lugar, ya que ella nunca había ido a Sortilegios Weasley. Los chicos las esperarían ahí. Cuando ambas chicas se reunieron se dirigieron a Sortilegios Weasley para reunirse con los demás.

- Ya estamos aquí –anunció Hermione.

Bonnie observaba la tienda de arriba abajo, viendo todo lo que estaba en venta.

- ¿Qué te parece, Bonnie? – preguntaron los gemelos.

- Genial, todo esta genial –contestó Bonnie.

Los gemelos le enseñaron a Bonnie sus mejores inventos, ella estaba muy divertida, pero Hermione siempre estaba cerca para evitar que le hicieran alguna broma pesada, aunque los gemelos siempre le decían: "tranquila, si algo le pasa, mamá nos asesina".

- Todo ha sido muy divertido, pero ya tenemos que irnos –dijo Bonnie.

- De acuerdo, pero volverás otro día, ¿verdad? –preguntaron los gemelos.

- Claro que si, ténganlo por seguro –le dijo Bonnie.

Se despidieron y salieron a pasear por el callejón.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no venía por aquí –dijo Bonnie.

- Nosotros tampoco venimos muy seguido por aquí –dijo Ron.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir? –preguntó Hermione.

- Solo caminemos, veamos todo lo que hay, no es necesario tener un itinerario –contestó Bonnie.

Anduvieron por el callejón, viendo las tiendas, desde escobas hasta libros y al final fueron a tomar un helado.

- Saben chicos, me gustaría que ustedes vengan cuando Hermione y yo salgamos –dijo Bonnie -. Me gustaría que cuando me vaya me lleve más que solo el que sepa que son dos buenos amigos por boca de Hermione.

- Seguro que seremos muy buenos amigos – dijo Harry.

- Si, tú también eres una buena persona –continuó Ron.

Al terminar su helado, notaron que ya era algo tarde.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos, la señora Weasley me pidió que llegaramos a la comida –dijo Hermione.

Todos accedieron a la petición, pagaron y regresaron a la madriguera, donde la señora Weasley y los demás integrantes de la familia los esperaban para comer.

Después de la comida, Horus llegó con un libro algo extraño para Bonnie.

- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ron.

- Es… mi diario –balbuceó Bonnie.

Aunque aquel libro no era un simple diario y Hermione lo sabía, pues entre ella y

Bonnie se contaban prácticamente todo.

- Subiré a dejarlo en mi habitación, no tardo –dijo Bonnie.

- Te acompaño –dijo Hermione al instante y ambas subieron a la habitación.

- No pensé que dejaría que lo vieran –dijo Hermione.

- No fue mi intención, lo olvidé en casa y le envié a mi madre una carta con Horus para que me lo enviara, no pensé que llegaría cuando todos estuvieran presentes –explicó

Bonnie.

- N creo que haya problema, no creo que nadie lo lea, pero por precaución sería bueno que lo mantuvieras con mucha discreción –le aconsejó Hermione.

- Así lo haré, ahora bajemos antes de que parezca sospechoso –dijo Bonnie.

Los días pasaban, Bonnie ya llevaba 2 semanas con los Weasley y se sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar, también habían llegado Charlie y Bill.

Bonnie, durante esas dos semanas, bajaba cada tercer día al jardín por la noche con ese libro que le había traído Horus. Cierta día, Ron bajo a ver que pasaba, pues había notado las salidas de Bonnie.

Bonnie miraba la luna y escribía en el pequeño libro, pero también pensaba en ese nuevo sentimiento que sentía.

- No creo que tus salidas nocturnas al jardín sean por falta de sueño –dijo Ron.

- ¡Ron! –exclamó bonnie cerrando el libro -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Se me hizo algo inusual las salidas que haces cada tres noches, ¿estas bien? –preguntó Ron.

- Si, estoy bien –contestó Bonnie.

- ¿Por qué siento que ese pequeño libro no es solo un diario? –dijo Ron.

- Quizá es… -balbuceó Bonnie -, porque no es solo un diario.

Ron miró a Bonnie algo confundido, pero ella miraba la luna.

- Ron, me gustaría compartir algo contigo –dijo Bonnie.

- Claro, me da gusto que me tengas confianza –dijo Ron.

- Pero debes prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie más que a Harry –pidió Bonnie.

- Si eso quieres, eso haré –dijo Ron.

- Gracias. Bien… -empezó a decir Bonnie -, este libro no es un simple diario donde escribo mi vida diaria, es… un diario mágico.

- ¿Un diario mágico? –pregunto Ron confundido.

- Si –continuó Bonnie -. Escribo en él mi lazo con la magia lunar.

Ron parecía no entender a lo que se refería, ella sonrió y continuó.

- Ron, yo tengo un tipo de magia distinto que pocas personas tienen aparte de la magia normal y usando la varita –prosiguió Bonnie -. Desde pequeña he desarrollado una magia espiritual relacionada con la luna, es una magia que proviene del interior de la persona, que permite ver el aura de cada persona sea mago o muggle.

- ¿Es como cuando alguien es animago? Que solo pocas personas lo poseen, ¿como… un don? –preguntó Ron.

- Si, algo así –continuó Bonnie -, la luna me da una fuerza distinta, me siento unida a su poder, y todo eso, es lo que anoto aquí.

- Ya entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué nadie debe saberlo? –volvió a preguntar Ron.

- Porque las pocas personas que lo poseemos hicimos como un pacto para que poca gente lo sepa, solo los que creamos que pueden guardar el secreto –contestó Bonnie -, el hecho de que pocas personas lo sepan nos hace fuerte a nuestra manera.

- De acuerdo –dijo Ron.

- Por eso te lo cuento y puedes contárselo a Harry, porque en este tiempo he creado un lazo especial con ambos –dijo Bonnie -. Ustedes y mi familia son los únicos que lo sabrán, se que puedo confiar en ustedes.

- ¿Ahora has terminado? ¿Podemos subir o estas ocupada aun? –preguntó Ron.

- No, acabé por hoy, vayamos a dormir –contestó Bonnie.

Ron se dirigía a la casa, pero Bonnie hablo nuevamente.

- Ron –dijo Bonnie que lo veía parada frente a él, quien había parado al oírla -, gracias por todo –dijo la chica y lo abrazó.

Ron no lo esperaba, estaba muy sorprendido, pero aun así correspondió el abrazo. Poco después Bonnie se separa como dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

- Lo siento –balbuceó Bonnie muy apenada.

- No hay problema, somos amigos –dijo Ron.

Ambos se dirigieron a la casa y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bonnie se acostó en su cama, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

- Si… amigos –dijo susurrando y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida.

Al día siguiente, Ron le contó a Harry el secreto de Bonnie y ésta a su vez le contó a una Hermione muy seria lo de la noche anterior.

Poco después, se encontraban los cuatro reunidos en el jardín.

- Creo que ya recorrimos todos los lugares de los alrededores que no conocías y lo que hacia tiempo no visitabas –dijo Hermione -, ¿A dónde quieres ir hoy?

Pero Bonnie no contestó, parecía que ni siquiera había escuchado a Hermione hablar.

- ¿Bonnie? ¡Bonnie! –gritó Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bonnie sobresaltada.

- No me estas escuchando, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Hermione mientras Ron y Harry observaban.

- Nada, estoy bien, ¿me decías algo? –dijo Bonnie.

- Te preguntaba si querías ir a algún lado –dijo Hermione.

- No, no tengo ganas de salir hoy, si quieren vayan ustedes –contestó Bonnie.

Los tres chicos la miraban, parecía deprimida. Toda la semana estuvo así, pero cuando le preguntaban que le pasaba solo respondía "nada" en voz muy baja, incluso con Hermione.

En un lugar apartado, Bellatrix Lestrange lideraba a una cuantos mortífagos para su plan.

- Potter pagará por la caída del Señor Oscuro, él y los que están a su alrededor –decía Bellatrix con gran desprecio y coraje en su voz.

Una noche, el señor y la señora Weasley junto con Percy salieron a una reunión del Ministerio, solo irían quienes tuvieran mas de 5 años trabajando ahí, los gemelos estaban en Sortilegios Weasley como era costumbre y Charlie y Bill ya se habían ido, por lo cual, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Bonnie se quedarían en la madriguera.

- ¿Seguros que estarán bien? –preguntaba la señora Weasley algo preocupada.

- Estaremos bien, mamá, ya no somos unos niños –dijo Ron.

- Vamos, querida, o se nos hará tarde –insistió el señor Weasley.

La señora Weasley quería quedarse, pero como esposa de Arthur tenía que asistir,

tardaron bastante en convencerla pero finalmente lo hicieron y se fueron.

Era una noche de luna llena y los chicos estaban en el jardín, con una pequeña fogata. Poco después de la salida de los Weasley, un fuerte viento sopló apagando la fogata y dejándolos alumbrados solo por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanto viento? –preguntó ginny.

Poco a poco varias sombras se acercaban a donde ellos estaban y se oyó una voz.

- Finalmente nos vemos, Potter –dijo la voz de Bellatrix con desprecio.

Harry sintió una inmensa furia. Después de tantos años por fin podría vengar la muerte de Sirius.

- Hasta que te atreves a dar la cara –dijo Harry con furia.

Bellatrix se acercó más, iba con cuatro mortífagos.

- Vengaré al Señor Oscuro –dijo Bellatrix.

- Él no pudo con Harry, mucho menos ustedes –dijo Hermione -. Entiéndelo, Voldemort nunca volverá, fue vencido de una vez por todas.

- Calla, inmunda sangre sucia, no permitiré que hables así de mi señor –dijo Bellatrix.

Los mortífagos sacaron sus varitas y los chicos las de ellos. Empezaron a pelear, era inmensa y difícil pero no imposible de ganar, de hecho ellos llevaban la ventaja sobre los mortífagos.

Ginny se descuidó un momento y un mortífago la ataco, para evitar que saliera lastimada, Ron la aventó y fue él quien recibió parte del hechizo.

- ¡Ron! –gritó Hermione.

Bonnie dejó inconsciente al mortífago con el que peleaba y volteo hacia donde Ron se encontraba, estaba tirado en el pasto mientras Ginny estaba su lado, pues los mortífagos contra los que peleaban fueron hechizados con piernas de gelatina y no podían caminar, aparte de estar desarmados. Bonnie sintió una gran furia al verlo así y empezó a formarse a su alrededor un fuerte viento que poco a poco formo un torbellino plateado enorme.

- Hicieron muy mal en venir a ocasionar problemas –dijo Bonnie muy enfadada.

- ¡Harry, apártate! –le gritó Hermione mientras ayudaba a Ginny con Ron.

Harry se apartó de Belatrix. Bonnie aumentaba el torbellino y lo lanzó fuertemente contra todos los mortífagos que los dejo inconscientes. Después el torbellino desapareció y Bonnie cayó al suelo desmayada.

- ¡Bonnie! –gritó Hermione.

- Hermione, ayuda a Bonnie y a Ron, Ginny ayúdame a atarlo a los mortífagos, no dejaremos que escapen –dijo Harry.

Harry y Ginny terminaron pronto y llamaron al Ministerio para que fueran por ellos, mientras, Hermione utilizó la aparición para transportar a Bonnie y a Ron a sus habitaciones.

Los Weasley llegaron con algunas personas del Ministerio para que se llevaran a los mortífagos y con un curandero de San Mungo para revisar en caso de que hubiera heridos.

- ¿Cómo están todos? –preguntó muy preocupada la señora Weasley al curandero.

- Las señoritas Granger y Weasley y el señor Potter están perfectamente, los otros dos chicos solo están desmayados –respondió el curandero.

Aun era temprano, el suceso había ocurrido alrededor de las 8:00- ron despertó cerca de las 9:30.

- ¿Qué paso? –preguntó desconcertado a la señora Weasley que estaba ahí cuidándolo.

- Fueron atacados por mortífagos –contestó la señora Weasley -, ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Bien, un poco adolorido del brazo –dijo Ron -, ¿Qué me pasó?

- Un hechizo te rosó, por eso te desmayaste y te duele al brazo –contestó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Cómo están los demás? –preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Están bien, no te preocupes, Bonnie se desmayo también pero no es nada grave –contestó la señora Weasley -. Ahora descansa – y se marchó.

Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione estaban con Bonnie.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó? –le preguntó Harry a Hermione.

- Será mejor que ella les explique todo cuando despierte –contestó Hermione.

- Ya le había pasado esto, ¿verdad? Por eso me advertiste –dijo Harry.

- Si, le ha pasado otras veces, pero muy pocas –dijo Hermione -. No es muy usual.

De pronto oyeron como se abría la puerta.

- Ron –dijo Hermione asombrada -, ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

- estoy bien –dijo Ron -¿Qué le paso a Bonnie?

- Solo es un desmayo, no tiene nada grave, ella esta bien –contestó Harry.

- Ahora regresa a tu habitación a descansar, mañana ambos estarán bien –ordenó Hermione.

- Te acompaño –dijo Harry.

Ambos chicos salieron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Ron.

Hermione se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la cama de Bonnie para quedarse con ella.

- Sé lo que te paso, Bonnie, pero también se que existió un gran motivo, creo saber cual es y me duele –murmuró Hermione.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione dormía apoyando su cabeza en la cama donde se encontraba Bonnie; ésta última se despertó, se sentó en la cama y vio a Hermione dormida.

- Hermione, Hermione, despierta –dijo bonnie delicadamente.

Hermione despertó como si olvidara donde estaba, pero poco a poco reaccionó y se dio cuenta de donde estaba y porque.

- ¡Bonnie! ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Hermione.

- Bien, solo un poco mareada –contestó Bonnie -¿Cómo esta Ron?

- Bien, solo estaba inconsciente, pero anoche mismo despertó –contestó Hermione seria ante la pregunta y también le contó lo que había pasado después de que se desmayara.

- Que bueno que todo terminó bien –dijo Bonnie también algo seria.

- Harry me preguntó que te había pasado y seguro que aunque no lo vio Ron querrá saber lo mismo –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Bonnie.

- Que tu les contarías –contestó Hermione -, espero haber hecho lo correcto.

- Si, creo que es lo mejor, yo les explicaré –dijo Bonnie.

- Obviamente sé lo que pasó y sé que tuviste una razón muy poderosa para utilizar un poder así –dijo Hermione -, creo saber lo que es, pero quisiera que tuvieras la confianza de decírmelo.

Bonnie se disponía a hablar cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Ginny.

- ¡Bonnie! Que bueno que ya despertaste –dijo la pelirroja.

- Gracias por preocuparse por mí –agradeció Bonnie.

- Mamá servirá el desayuno, ¿te sientes bien para bajar o quieres que te traiga el desayuno? –preguntó Ginny.

- Bajaré, estoy bien, pero no les digas, quiero darles una sorpresa –le dijo Bonnie a Ginny guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny sonrió y salió de la habitación.

- Hablaremos después, Hermione –dijo Bonnie -. Te prometo que te diré todo.

- De acuerdo, bajemos –dijo Hermione.

Ambas bajaron y al ver a Bonnie todos le preguntaron como se sentía.

- ¿De verdad te sientes bien, Bonnie, querida? –preguntó la señora Weasley

- Si, de verdad, gracias –contestó Bonnie.

- Sabes, Bonnie dijo ginny -, Ron fue a verte ayer en la noche.

Bonnie sintió enrojecer su rostro y no pudo decir ni una sola palabra mientras miraba como Hermione se ponía muy seria con el comentario.

- Nadie pidió que hablara, ginny –dijo Ron.

- Basta los dos, coman su desayuno o se enfriará –los reprendió la señora Weasley.

Al terminar el desayuno, los cuatro salieron al jardín.

- Bien, creo que les debo una explicación sobre lo que sucedió ayer –dijo Bonnie.

Hermione estaba tranquila, pero Harry y Ron parecían muy interesados por lo que Bonnie diría.

- Ayer, no se si lo notaron, había luna llena, en esos días mis poderes son mayores –dijo Bonnie -, y cuando me enojo demasiado mis poderes son liberados, lo que no ocurre normalmente, pero siempre después de una cosa así, termino muy cansada y termino por desmayarme.

- Ya entiendo –dijo harry.

- ¿No crees que deberías descansar? Digo, utilizaste mucha de tu energía –dijo Ron.

- Creo que Ron tiene razón, te acompañaré a tu habitación –dijo Hermione.

Ambas chicas subieron, aunque no con el fin que le habían dicho a los chicos.

- ¿Ahora si vas a decirme? –preguntó Hermione.

- Si, lo haré –contestó Bonnie -, Hermione me conoces muy bien y yo a ti; esto es tan difícil… discúlpame por favor.

- ¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hermione, temiéndose la respuesta.

- Hermione, nunca me lo has dicho a pesar de que prácticamente nos decimos todo, pero yo se que estas enamorada de Ron –dijo Bonnie.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estas diciendo? –dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Por favor, Hermione, cada vez que hablabas de ellos estabas feliz resaltabas siempre a Ron sonriendo, aquí he visto como se miran ambos y sobre todo sé que tratabas de ocultarlo, pero cuando Ron habló conmigo aquella noche que llegue y todas las atenciones que por ser cortes me ofrece, te hicieron sentir celos –dijo Bonnie tristemente.

Hermione estaba muy seria, había abierto la boca varias veces como si hubiera tratado de contradecir a bonnie, pero la había cerrado como la había abierto, sin decir nada.

- Yo sé que él también te quiere –dijo Bonnie -, mi problema es que, aunque sé todo esto, no pude evitar… enamorarme de Ron.

Hermione estaba muy seria, lo venia sospechando, mientras Bonnie lloraba amargamente.

- Bonnie, no llores, yo… yo no estoy enamorada de Ron y él de mi mucho menos, seguro que te corresponderá –dijo Hermione a punto de llorar.

- Hermione, por favor, lo peor que puedes hacer es negar lo que sientes y más si puedes ser correspondida –dijo Bonnie -. No se como has podido callar tantos años, teniéndolo tan cerca, no puedes seguir así. Yo me enamoré de la persona equivocada, tú te has enamorado de la persona correcta, no lo dejes ir.

- Bonnie, yo… -balbuceó Hermione que empezaba a llorar -, no se que hacer, tú…

- Por mi no hay nada que hacer, por ustedes si –dijo Bonnie abrazando a Hermione -. No esperes más, ya lo has hecho suficiente.

Las chicas no pararon de llorar hasta que se quedaron dormidas y no despertaron hasta que Ginny fue a avisarles que la comida estaba lista. El día pasó normalmente, nadie

había notado la plática entre las chicas.

Por la noche, cuando todos dormían, Bonnie fue a la habitación donde Ron y Harry dormían.

- Ron, Ron, despierta –susurró Bonnie.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Ron sin abrir los ojos.

- Levántate, necesito hablar contigo –dijo Bonnie -, no me obligues a hacerlo por la fuerza.

- Esta bien, dijo Ron sentándose en su cama con los ojos mas cerrados que abiertos –, ¿De que quieres hablar?

- Shhh, no aquí –dijo Bonnie, quien tomó del brazo a Ron y lo llevó hasta al jardín. Con el camino Ron parecía haber despertado completamente, luego se sentaron.

- Sé que es algo tarde para hablar, pero solo así podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan –dijo Bonnie.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes –dijo ron, ¿de que se trata?

- De Hermione –contestó Bonnie.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Esta bien? –preguntó Ron preocupado.

- Si, ella esta bien físicamente, a nivel sentimental no muy bien que digamos –contestó Bonnie.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ron nuevamente.

- Que ella esta triste –explicó Bonnie -. Porque lleva años amándote en silencio, esperando que le digas lo que sientes por ella.

- Es mi amiga –dijo Ron nervioso.

- Ya lo sé, pero tú la quieres como algo más, tú la amas, ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –preguntó Bonnie.

- Yo… no… -balbuceó Ron.

- Escúchame, yo… me enamoré de una persona que no me ama y suf…rí mucho, ustedes que se corresponden sufren por tontos, por no aceptarlo y por no decírselo –dijo Bonnie con voz decidida -¿o es que acaso preferirías verla con Viktor Krum?

- ¡Claro que no! Él es…

- Un amigo de Hermione, él no la ve como solo amiga y lo sabes perfectamente, pero esa relación tú la provocaste –lo acusó Bonnie.

- ¿Qué yo provoqué? ¡Que dices! –dijo Ron algo exaltado.

- En cuarto, Hermione estuvo esperando que la invitaras al baile y como no te decidiste a hacerlo ella fue con Viktor –explicó Bonnie -. Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ella siente lo mismo por ti, deben hablar.

- Lo pensaré –dijo Ron.

- Pues no lo pienses demasiado o Hermione puede dejar de esperarte –dijo Bonnie poniéndose de pie -. Lo hago porque los quiero mucho a ambos y quiero verlos felices –terminó Bonnie con algo de tristeza en su voz para luego irse.

Ron permaneció sentado, viendo como la chica se iba, poco después él también se puso de pie y volvió a la casa.

Habían pasado dos días y no había un cambio notorio en ellos, solo se veían algo apenados.

- Hola, Bonnie, ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? –preguntó Harry al ver a la chica sola en la sala.

- Nada, solo pensar –contestó Bonnie -. ¿Has visto a Ron o a Hermione?

- Ron esta con los gemelos y Hermione salió con Ginny, han estado algo raros, ¿no crees?

- Si, lo que deberían hacer es hablar y decirse todo de una vez –dijo Bonnie.

- ¿Tú también lo sabes? –preguntó Harry.

- ¿Qué se gustan? – dijo Bonnie y Harry asintió -. Claro, llevan años así, espero que por fin se hagan novios.

- No pareces muy feliz –dijo Harry.

- Estoy feliz por ellos, pero la tristeza que en mi es más grande, no estoy feliz por mí, con tu permiso, me voy a mi habitación. A propósito, creo que debería hacer lo mismo con cierta pelirroja –dijo Bonnie, quien luego se puso de pie y se fue dejando a Harry desconcertado y muy sonrojado.

Los días pasaron muy rápido y llegó el día de la partida de Bonnie, todos la despedían

con mucho cariño, deseándole lo mejor.

Bonnie se acerco a Hermione y a Ron, tomó con una mano a ella y con la otra a él y unió sus manos.

- Ustedes deben hablar ya y decir lo que sienten el uno por el otro, sin excusas –dijo Bonnie con algo de tristeza en su voz que trato de esconder -. Y te lo advierto, Hermione, no quiero otro primo mas que a este pelirrojo.

- ¡Bonnie! Dijo Hermione que estaba completamente sonrojada al igual que Ron.

Luego de despedirse de ellos, fue a despedirse de Harry.

- Que tengas un buen viaje – le deseó Harry.

- Gracias –dijo Bonnie -. Y un consejo, dile a Ginny lo que sientes, no dejes que pase lo mismo que con Ron y Hermione.

- Gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré muy en cuenta –dijo Harry.

Cuando ya se había despedido de todos, Bonnie se fue haciéndoles prometer que escribirían.

- Ron, me gustaría que habláramos –dijo Hermione.

- Si, a mi también me gustaría –dijo Ron.

- Bonnie me hizo ver muchas cosas y quiero decirte que… espero que tengas un buen recuerdo de ella –dijo Hermione cambiando el tema al no atreverse a decir lo que quería.

- Claro que lo tendré –dijo Ron, cayó por un rato y luego continuó -. Oye, ¿es verdad que cuando estábamos en cuarto querías que te invitara al baile?

Hermione se puso rojísima con aquella pregunta, seguramente Bonnie se lo había dicho.

- Si –balbuceó Hermione -. Pero preferías invitar a Fleur Delacour.

- No lo prefería, fue su encanto de veela, además de que no supe como ni tuve el valor de invitarte y deje que fueras con Krum –dijo Ron, con cierto desprecio hacia el nombre y algo entre dientes que pareció "ese tonto".

- Aún así, preferiste andar con Lavender –insistió Hermione muy seria.

- Claro que no, eso fue una estupidez, solo para demostrarle a Ginny que podía besar a una chica –aclaró ron -. Hermione, tú eres la única chica que de verdad me interesa, sé que a lo mejor no soy muy inteligente o famoso pero…

- No seas tonto, Ron –interrumpió Hermione -. Eso no me importa, me importa como eres realmente, lo sé y por eso… me he enamorado de ti.

Hermione bajo la cabeza, apenada por la confesión que acababa de hacer, pero Ron tomó con su mano su barbilla y levantó su cabeza para verla a la cara.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó Ron.

- ¡Claro que es en serio! Como piensas que puedo bromear con algo así –contestó Hermione algo molesta, pero sobre todo nerviosa.

- Te amo, Hermione –dijo Ron de repente.

La cara de molestia de Hermione pasó a ser de sorpresa, de felicidad, mientras Ron la veía a la cara.

- He esperado tanto tiempo que no puedo creer que ya lo hayas dicho y que sea verdad –dijo Hermione llorando.

Ron la abrazó, limpiando las lágrimas de su cara.

- Bonnie me hizo ver que te necesito conmigo y no podía callarlo más –dijo Ron.

Hermione alzó su cabeza, vio a Ron a los ojos y poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

- Te amo, Ron –susurró Hermione.

Se abrazaron un momento y luego se dirigieron a la madriguera tomados de la mano.

Una semana después, en Italia, Bonnie recibió una carta de Hermione.

Querida Bonnie:

Te hemos echado mucho de menos por acá.

Ron y yo te agradecemos mucho la ayuda que nos diste para podernos decir lo que sentimos, ahora somos novios.

Harry también es novio de Ginny, fue otra sorprendente pero agradable noticia.

Espero que tú te encuentres bien y que encuentres el verdadero amor, yo se que lo harás, porque lo mereces.

Seguiremos en contacto.

Te quiere:

Hermione

- Bien, todo como debía ser –dijo Bonnie al terminar de leer la carta -. Te prometo que seguiré buscando, Hermione, algún día lo encontraré.

FIN


End file.
